The ability to understand the genetic code that serves as the blueprint for the framework of all life has yielded countless advances in countless areas. From the ability to diagnose disease to the ability to identify evolutionary connections and/or diversity, to the ability to manipulate the genetic framework in the development of new materials and compositions, this understanding has opened doors to innumerable advances that have benefited and will continue to benefit the human race.
Integral to these advances have been the advances in technology directed to the reading and/or characterization of the genetic code. For example, development of nucleic acid sequencing technologies has allowed for the base-by-base identification of the nucleic acid sequences that make up the genetic code, allowing the large-scale sequencing of the human genome. The sequence information generated is useful in studying fundamental biological processes, developing diagnostics and theranostics, and performing forensic research. Other advances include rapid array-based technologies that allow reasonably facile identification of genetic patterns from patients or other biological samples.
With each technological advance, there exist opportunities to further improve the state of the art through advances in related or ancillary technologies associated with those advanced areas. For example, advances in fluorescent dye chemistries have fueled many advances in genetic technologies by permitting simple optical analyses of biological reactions and their products. Likewise, development of microfluidic technologies have provided for advances in fluid and reagent handling to yield a reproducibility that had not been previously achievable through more conventional means.
The present invention is directed to improved preparations, processes, systems, and compositions used in genetic analysis that can yield enhanced accuracy and ease of use in such analyses.